Traditional array-based receivers calculate azimuth and/or elevation by measuring the time or phase difference between received probe signals at different receivers (or antennas) within the array(s), as shown in FIG. 1 (1D array), using beamforming (e.g., digital beamforming). Similar effects may be produced using a transmit array instead of a receiver array. These traditional solutions are limited: angular resolution depends both on the number of elements in the array and the angle between the array and the target:
      θ    resolution    ≈      λ          Nd      ⁢                          ⁢      cos      ⁢                          ⁢      θ      where N is the number of elements in the array and d is the distance separating them.
While array interpolation can be used to increase the resolution of such a system, typical interpolation schemes require a uniform array with sub-half-wavelength spacing and may have limited improvement over non-interpolated systems.
Thus, there is a need in the radar field to create new and useful systems and methods for interpolated virtual aperture radar tracking. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.